When The First Love Ends
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Aphrodite dan Shura merupakan sepasang kekasih, awalnya semua berjalan baik – baik saja. Sampai kemudian... / Warning OOC, AU, AphroditexShura / Summary gagal gagal menentukan genre


AN: Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya bikin fic Saint Seiya tanpa OC + BL, err~ daripada dengar omongan gaje nan enggak penting TsukiRin... langsung aja. #bungkuk_dalem_dalem

Summary: Aphrodite dan Shura merupakan sepasang kekasih, awalnya semua berjalan baik – baik saja. Sampai kemudian...

Disclaimer:

Saint Seiya Kurumada-sensei

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Teshiro-sensei

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate: T

Warning; AU, BL, OOC, alur maju mundur tidak jelas beserta summary ngaco.

TsukiRin mempersembahkan...

When The First Love Ends

"Arigatou, sayonara."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru bergelombang panjang menatap seorang pemuda berambut hitam di depannya sambil tersenyum menahan air matanya, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia terus berlari tanpa berhenti, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan dia memelankan langkah kakinya, mengatur nafasnya dan memegang bibirnya, asin... pemuda itu merasakan rasa asin air matanya sendiri. Langkahnya masih gontai, sementara tidak jauh dari tempat itu sebuah lonceng gereja berbunyi beberapa kali.

Perlahan pemuda itu mengeratkan lilitan syalnya saat merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan melihat keadaan sekeliling sambil berjalan tanpa arah. Suasana di kota baginya terlihat seperti sebuah sihir, kerlipan lampu hias di pohon – pohon sepanjang jalan menambahkan kesan magic yang indah.

Dia terus melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan suram, jejak air mata di pipinya yang putih masih sedikit terlihat. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat kakaknya, Albafica. Sedang berjalan bersama kekasihnya sambil saling bergenggaman tangan. Awalnya dia hendak bersembunyi, karena itu dia segera membalikkan badannya dan menjauh, namun semua terlambat karena...

"Yo Dite, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendiri di sana?"

Pemuda itu menatap pria berambut perak itu, kemudian tersenyum kikuk "Minos..." dalam hati dia merutuki nasibnya karena harus ditemukan oleh kekasih kakaknya, sementara sang kakak tersenyum "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Shura? Bukankah ini malam yang kau tunggu – tunggu dari beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Aphrodite menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, kemudian memaksakan dirinya tersenyum "Aku... dia ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Karena itu kami berpisah tadi." Albafica mendengar nada yang tidak biasa dari sang adik, nada yang berbeda ketika dia memberitahunya ketika Shura harus membatalkan janji kencan mereka karena ada pekerjaan yang mendesak.

Aphrodite menunjuk asal ke sebuah toko "Aku... harus membeli barang di sana," Minos memandang ke toko itu, itu bukan toko yang mau didatangi calon adik iparnya. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan menarik Albafica pergi, sementara yang ditarik akhirnya hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun.

Pria berambut biru bergelombang panjang itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, sesaat senyumnya menghilang dan dia kembali berjalan tanpa arah tanpa memasuki toko yang dia asal tunjuk tadi. Sepanjang jalan dia melihat pasangan – pasangan lain berjalan bersama, keadaannya tidak jauh dari sang kakak. Terlihat akrab dan gembira.

Perlahan salju turun, dia mengangkat satu tangannya sambil memandang ke langit. sementara di sekelilingnya terdengar suara dari pejalan kaki lainnya "Lihat, salju pertama turun!" dia memandang ke belakang, terlihat sepasang kekasih berjalan sambil saling berpegangan tangan sambil saling bertukar senyum.

Rasa iri menyelip ke dalam hatinya, ia ingin seperti itu dengan pemuda yang dia cintai. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari suasana jalanan yang membuatnya iri dan menuju stasiun kereta api bawah tanah.

Sambil menanti kereta datang, pemuda itu duduk dan mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingatannya kembali kepada sepasang kekasih tadi, kemudian dia memandang kedua tangannya, yang kemudian saling mengepal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi... seberapa banyak pun kau mengharapkannya... tidak akan ada... tangan ini akan tetap kosong..." desis pemuda itu, kemudian dia memandang langit – langit, memikirkan apakah ini benar – benar sebuah 'perpisahan'.

Pemuda itu mengerti, dia tidak bisa terus bersama orang yang dia cintai. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus terpisah... karir sang kekasih tidak boleh terhambat karenanya, dia mengerti hal itu. walau selama ini Shura tidak pernah menceritakan kesulitannya kepada pemuda itu, tapi dia memahaminya.

Karena itu dia memutuskan hubungan mereka sebelum semua terlambat. Ia senang bertemu dengannya, dia mencintai Shura sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun, saat – saat seperti ini bisa dia atasi seorang diri, dia baik – baik saja.

Kemudian dia teringat sesaat sebelum memutuskan hubungan mereka, Shura menggenggam tangannya untuk pertama kalinya, begitu lembut dan tidak memaksa. Pemuda itu bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan itu kalau dia mau, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Shura menatapnya dengan lembut "Dite, kau—" tapi ucapan pemuda itu terhenti di tengah – tengah, sementara dia mengerti, inilah waktunya. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka, kemudian dia berhenti berjalan, menyebabkan Shura turut berhenti.

"Ada a—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Aphrodite, pemuda berambut biru itu memejamkan matanya, sementara dapat dia lihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Shura memeluknya dengan erat, selama beberapa saat seolah dunia hanya dimiliki mereka berdua.

Lamunan Aphrodite pecah ketika mendengar suara kereta, kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap ke belakang sesaat. Dia menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta, berdiri sambil membelakangi pintu. Sesaat dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, dia segera membalikkan badannya. Melihat pemuda yang menjadi bahan lamunannya berdiri di depannya, mengatur nafas sambil terengah – engah.

Sesaat kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan tangannya kepada Aphrodite, tapi pemuda berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Kau harus pergi..."

Shura menggenggam tangannya, menatap lurus iris pemuda itu. Aphrodite menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sesaat kemudian dia memaksakan senyumnya mengembang "... lepaskan tanganku."

Ia segera kembali ke dalam kereta, membelakangi Shura tanpa memandangnya. Tanpa mengetahui pemuda itu terus menatap punggungnya sampai pintu kereta menutup. Perlahan Shura memejamkan matanya dan pergi dari stasiun kereta itu. sementara Aphrodite menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bulir – bulir air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya, semakin lama air matanya semakin deras. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berdoa 'Sekali... kumohon cukup sekali... hanya sekali saja... jika aku bisa terlahir kembali... aku ingin terlahir kembali untuk bersamanya yang kucinta...'

Tidak lama kemudian kereta berhenti, dia segera keluar dari kereta itu dan kembali ke rumahnya. Menikmati keheningan malam di dalam kamarnya seorang diri, sambil memandangi salju yang turun perlahan.

The End

A/N: Err... oke, ini... waaa! TsukiRin gak bisa komen apa – apa! Untuk pertama kalinya bikin fic BL... malah aneh rasanya. Em~ review please?


End file.
